


Bar Hopping

by Arcturus360p



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuuri's drunk, a slight vent out fic, written before episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus360p/pseuds/Arcturus360p
Summary: Alcohol loosens someone's tongue and Yuuri ends up saying everything he wants to say to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before episode 11 came out, and when it did, it broke me. I teared up in writing this.

"Come on, Viktooooor!" Yuuri's words slurred as he dragged Viktor by his arm to the next bar. His polo shirt was unbuttoned now, showing his well-toned muscles. He had been working out a lot ever since they first met. Yuuri once said that he gained weight easily, but he lost it easily if he tried hard enough. Viktor knew that he was the one who suggested bar hopping along St. Petersburg as a form of celebration, but he was starting to regret it.

They have been on to six different bars already.

"Yuuri, why don't we go back to the apartment?" Viktor suggested, and he stopped walking.

"No, Viktor! You always tell me what to do," he let go of Viktor's arm and pointed an accusing finger at the taller man. He pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why don't we do what I want to do?" Viktor sighed. Yuuri can be deliberately disobedient at times, even doing something unplanned at his programs - surprising the whole world, including Viktor.

"Okay, but this bar is the last one, then we're going home, okay?" he placed emphasis on the last word. He was getting a little tipsy too.

"Ho-kay!" he exclaimed enthusiastically and twirled on his toes. Viktor had to grab him by his arm so he would not fall over. There was still a lot of people walking around even if it's midnight. Nightlife at St. Petersburg is lively. Much like New York City, it was a city that never sleeps.

They went into the Mishka Bar. It was a very popular underground bar at St. Petersburg. However, on Sundays, there weren't many people there.

The man at the door did not even hesitate to let them in when he realized it was Viktor Nikiforov. The bar was quite famous for its cocktails.

There were still a few people dancing, and Viktor dragged the Japanese on one of the tables at the corner before he even thought about dancing half-naked.

One of the bartenders approached them. The two of them spoke in Russian, and he left for a while before coming back to serve them two glasses of elderberry vodka.

"Viktor," Yuuri paused for a hiccup and then draped a lazy arm around the taller man's shoulder.

"You know, when I saw you stark naked on my parents' onsen, I was in a state of in denial," he was raising a glass half-filled with elderberry vodka. "I thought," another hiccup, "I was just dreaming!" he exclaimed dramatically, even raising one of his feet.

Viktor actually wondered why he was saying this just now. Well, to be fair, alcohol really loosens one's tongue, and this was the first time he saw Yuuri drink since the Grand Prix Finals banquet years ago.

The Japanese man didn't even drink in this year's banquet in fears of reenacting what happened before. "I mean, Viktor Nikiforov in flesh..." he chuckled, " I can only dream of that," he laughed sheepishly. He buried his face in the crook of Viktor's neck and inhaled sharply, taking in a scent of a mix of Viktor's perfume and a little bit of alcohol. He inched away again to gulp the remaining vodka on the shot glass.

Viktor could only watch him quietly, listening to every word he says.

"Then I thought, I was the one who took you away from the world. I sure felt a little guilty but at the same time, I feel entitled, You were my hero after all."

"I was so glad that someone like you believed in me," he rested his forehead on Viktor's shoulder. "I wonder what makes you think I'm so soooooo soo special~"

Viktor didn't say anything. As matter of fact, if it wasn't for Yuuri, he would be neglecting a lot of things. Yuuri was his hero, even if the Japanese man does not realize that himself. It pains him to hear him say those words.

 

Viktor just pressed his lips on a thin, sad smile.

 

"Yeah, but now..." his voice became softer. "I wouldn't want to take your happiness away from you anymore." Viktor inhaled sharply upon hearing it.

 

"I... would like for you to resign as my coach," he finally said it, the thing that he has been planning to tell Viktor now that the season was over. Viktor had known Yuuri. He knew that he would say this sooner or later. He was expecting this to come, yet, his throat felt dry.

He took his own glass on the table and drank it in one gulp. There was a long, awkward silence between the two.

"Why," he sniffled, "aren't you saying anything?" Yuuri demanded, his voice was cracking. "Do you," tears were streaming down his cheeks now, "have any idea how difficult was this for me to say?!" Yuuri was sniffling like a child and they have gathered a few glances from the crowd.

Yes. He knew Yuuri well enough.

He closed his eyes and started to think about what he was about to say. He was still never good with people crying in front of him.

"Yuuri," he said slowly. Yuuri might forget this next thing in the morning, but it does not matter.

He would just have to remind him. He would just have to remind him again and again.

 

"Yuuri, you are my source of happiness," he was slightly tipsy, but he knew that it wasn't alcohol speaking for him.

Yuuri's breath hitched, but he still can't stop crying. Viktor hugged him soothingly and smiled. "I have been wanting to tell you that." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. I dunno. I might accept drabble requests.


End file.
